A Very Starkid Fan Fiction
by cheywritesboss
Summary: The Startkids are finshed with AVPS. They want a new adventure, but will everyone be included?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

"I honestly can't believe any of you!," Bonnie said, as fresh tears streamed down her face. A confused Darren, Meredith, Jaime, and Dylan sat on the couch. "Bonnie, you didn't honestly think that we leave for a year, come back, and everything would be exactly the same…," Darren said. "No, but I expected to be at least warned about the fact that my very recent ex and one of my best are friends are together," Bonnie said, in reference to Meredith and Darren. Bonnie then turned on Jaime, "and you, you of all people I expected for you to have warned me, we told each other everything, how could you Jaime, you were supposed to be my lean to person." Jaime opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and said nothing. Bonnie stood there waiting for an answer. After a few seconds of tension, Bonnie took off her Team Starkid bracelet and threw it at her, now ex, friends and stomped out of the apartment.

Bonnie's POV

I walked down the street, my feet couldn't keep up with my emotions, and I was in tears within seconds of leaving Meredith's apartment. I walked to my car, unlocked my door, sat down in the driver's seat and cried my eyes out. I heard a knock on my window; I looked and saw Joey with a concerned look on his face. I wound down my window. "Heyy Bonnie, are you okay?" I wiped my face and tried to pull myself together. "Yeah I'm fine..." I said, hoping he'd just leave it alone, but knowing Joey he wouldn't. He walked over to the other side of my car and sat down in the passenger side, he closed the door. Joey turned to me, "Tell me, Bonnie what's up?" he looked at me with his big puppy dog eyes, filled with concern. "No one warned me about Meredith and Darren…, I walked into Meredith's apartment to see her sitting on his lap, her head nuzzled into his neck." I choked on the last few words of that sentence. "Ohh, well Bonnie, you and Darren did break up like 3 months ago." Joey said. "So…," I said, trying to see his point. "I don't know, Bonnie but I think you shouldn't do anything to drastic, and anyways, you will always have me to talk to if the others are satisfying for you." Joey said, and with that he hugged me from across the seat and got out of the car. He started to walk away, but he turned around and gave me a reassuring smile and continued walking to Meredith's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Starkid Fan Fiction 2

Joey's POV

I walked into Meredith's apartment. The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. I saw Meredith sitting in the middle of the floor with her hands cupped around her knees. Jaime had tears in her eyes. Dylan and Darren were sitting there looking at me. " What happened in here, Well actually I know what happened, but damn, it looks like someone died in here…," Joey said, looking around at his sullen friends. "I just lost my best friend…," Jaime said, almost bursting into tears. I went and and hugged Jaime, trying to make her feel better. "Guys, Come on, We all know Bonnie is slightly dramatic, She is going to be okay, and then come back and apologize soon," I said. Bonnie has always been like this. She'd start something and then come back and be sorry.

Bonnie's POV

I got home to my boyfriend, Matt. He saw my flustered face. "Bon, what's wrong?," he asked me. I Looked up at him, my eyes still flooded with tears. "They, all lied to me..," I managed to croak out. Matt laughed without humor. "I told you they are a bunch of children, I think you should just cut them off from all communication," He suggested, but no…. I couldn't do that, could I? What would the fans think, how would everyone else feel…? "I dunno Matt, they are still my friends after all, and I-" "Friends don't lie to each other do they bon? I don't think they are worthy of your friendship." I thought about it. Well, I mean, I have always felt that staying in that group kept me down…. "I think you should start with that dumbass youtube channel you have," Mat spoke up. That youtube channel held so many memories. I looked at him. "I can't delete that…," "Oh Really, cause I can do it for you," Matt threatened. "matt, don't so this, not right now…" "Do WHAT?," he asked, raising his voice. I knew I was provoking him, I knew that I was soon going to get what I deserved… "The controlling shit you do," I said. I felt his hand across my face. The stinging didn't set in until I felt the cool air against my face. "Bonnie, I think you are becoming to brave, now I want to go delete that Youtube channel, unfollow all of the Starkid on twitter, and DON'T respond to them, ever," he said. My stomach dropped.


End file.
